Smash Justic
Name: Smash Gremory (Previously Justic) Age: 42 Alias: Dark Justice, The Second Outsider. Species: Devil Past Species: Echidna Alligment: Good Powers: Super strength Backstory Smash is Bash's older brother born 6 years before bash making him 8 when Bash was taken away to Mr.Shine's orphanage and on the same day seeing how upset it made Bash he himself ran away from home from Itgilon and lived in the North of mobius where he grew up to be a very good fighter and helped defend the North of mobius many times from villains. He traveled mobius many times in hopes of finding his brother but until Zant's return timeline he did not. He witnissed his mother Alishia and Itgilon break up and his mother leave him and Bash with Itgilon. He has a dislike of his farther because his father left him and Bash to join the war. He hates his mother for leaving him and Bash and Itgilon even more then he hates Itgilon because if it wasn't for her Bash would not have been sent away and he wouldnt of had to of run away from home. He after running away from home became a black market smuggler known as the Demonic Dealer, well famous for his swift killing abilities, very few lived to meet the Demonic Dealer. Delg invaded the Gremory mantion and defeated Seb, Yuta and Bash and ended up killing Smash causing Seb to end his contract with him and so he returned to the underworld in which Rias seeing how upset Bash was revived Smash into becoming the Bishop of her peerage making him a Devil. He later married Rias and became the father of the current Satan. Lucifer II and was the one who made Necro admit that Terror wasn't a pure devil and was half bat. Smash was later framed by Malice for murdering Akeno, Rias's queen and was appointed a murderer, a day before his execution he was appointed the second outsider by Nightmare and escaped. He killed 11 traitors who were sending infomation on the devils to Malice and swore to his little brother Bash that he would defend the devils from the shadows. Sacred Gear Before the battle with Caius and his peerage Bash notices a odd red eye on Smash's left hand's glove which turned out to be a Sacred Gear known as the Boosted Gear, a devil peice of technology that randomly attaches itself to a Devil every one million years and doubles the users powers in battle every 20 seconds. It was developed 1000 years before the great God, Fallen God and Devil war by sciencists who were killed by a squad of Gods and the Boosted Gear was thought to be gone forever until it allowed itself to be used by Smash. It also allows him to transfer his boosted power into other people. However the rules of the boosted gear are that they cant boost any cyborgs, robots or ancients and that only the user can go into overboost form and those who are boosted cannot. Theme Gallery The Smasher.jpg|The Smasher, Smash's ship built by Peter under Rias's orders. Smash Dark Form.png|Dark form Smash (Right Eye).png|Devil Eye (Echidna) Smash Justic.png|Smash before becoming a devil. Smash (Devil).png|Smash's Original Devil Look Category:Echidna Category:Echidnas Category:Anti-Hero Category:Outsider Category:Dark Justice